Girls Can Do Anything Boys Can Do
by NeverEndingNerd99
Summary: The Daybreaker boys just can't seem to find the right way to treat the Daybreaker girls. What happens when the girls get tired of hearing sorry? What happens when the girls find a way to gain the respect they deserve and a way to be treated right? This is my first fan fiction and I'm not great at summaries, but the story is great.
1. Chapter 1: Poppy POV

**A/N: This is my first fan fiction, so please don't judge me too harshly.**

* * *

**Poppy POV**

"Poppet! Please, wait!"

"NO, James! I will not wait! You humiliated me. Ask anybody that was there!" _I don't know who you are anymore Jamie. You were nice and sweet. You cared about my feelings. You cared about me._

_Poppy. I still do. I was just having some fun last night. With the apocalypse so close, it's just... It's hard for me._

_Jamie, it's hard or all of us! Delos, Jez, and Iliana have it the worst! It's hard for all of us, and I understand having fun and trying to relax, but that doesn't give you an excuse for humiliating me in front of all of those people!_

Last night, all of the Daybreaker boys went out and when they came back they said they wanted to take us, the Daybreaker girls, out somewhere. We got dressed and then we all got into our cars. James and Ash gave everybody the address and when we got to the place, it was a bar that had Karaoke nights on Friday and Saturday every week.

"Look, Jamie. I'm not in the mood right now. We can talk later, or tomorrow, depending on how I feel about this situation, but just to warn you, you're not sleeping in our room tonight." As I turned to leave the living room, James grabbed my arm, pulling me back to him.

"James, I told you I don't want to talk today."

"I know. You don't have to talk. You only have to listen." Trying to free myself from his grasp was pointless. He had a firm grip both of my arms as he pulled me closer to him.

His smell was intoxicating, but it was something that I loved and his warmth is something else that I would always crave to have.

"Poppy, would you please look at me? I can't say what I have to say unless you're looking at me."

Looking into his eyes would make me melt like a popsicle on a hot July afternoon, so I focused on his lips instead. It wasn't much better than looking into his eyes because every time I saw his lips I would remember every time we've kissed. Those lips had kissed me so many times and every memory of those kisses made my insides turn to mush. Oh, how I longed to kiss him so much. It hurt knowing that I can't kiss him.

As if on cue, he said "Poppy, I know you were humiliated, I was drunk. I was stupid and I didn't know it would come to that. Please look at me, not my lips because that just makes me want to kiss you. Look at _me_, into my eyes."

I couldn't stand it anymore. He loved me and I loved him. The second our eyes met, we knew that this fight was over.

"I'm sorry. I was being a bitch. I knew you were drunk and I shouldn't have said the things I did." All of the words came flying out of my mouth before I knew I was even talking.

"It's okay. I know. It's okay. I apologize for being an ass. I shouldn't have had that much to drink, and I'm sorry that I did that in front of everyone. I'm sorry, Poppet."

Jamie and I could never stay mad at each other. We were soulmates and would alway be soulmates. Nobody and nothing could change that.

_I love you, Jamie._

_I love you too, Poppet._

That was one of the things about being a Night Person. Most could use telepathy. Being soulmates strengthened the telepathy between your soulmate and yourself, even if you were human.

Our embrace soo turned into a passionate kiss. Things were heating up quickly, as the pink haze surrounded us. Before we knew it, James had me pinned up against the wall and I was straddling him. It was a common thing for Jamie and I; we didn't care where we were or who saw us because we were in love.

"Woah! Ew! Gross! Poppy, James, could you please go to your room if you're going to be doing that?!"

We both stopped and looked in the direction the feminine voice had come from, only to find Mare and Jade shielding their eyes.

"Sorry. We got carried away." It was true. We did get carried away, but I still had to try and force myself from not blushing.

"We understand that, but get carried away in your bedroom, not the kitchen!" Jade shrieked trying not to start giggling.

"Okay. We're leaving," I said as I grabbed James' hand and dragged him out of the kitchen.


	2. Chapter 2: Maggie POV

**Maggie's POV**

Delos and I were sitting on the bed in our room watching a movie, bored out of our minds. We could hear Poppy and James fighting downstairs, and then Mary-Lynnette and Jade yelling at them to go to their room once they were quiet.

"I don't understand."

Looking at Delos always made my heart flutter, but it was worth it. "What? The movie or Poppy and James?" I asked not sure what he was talking about.

"Both," he said with a laugh.

"Well, as for the movie, this boy grows up in the Muggle world, like the human world, and then is brought to Hogwarts. Voldemort is the bad guy and he tried to kill Harry, but his mum saved him and that's how he got the scar, blah blah blah. As for Poppy and James... well, I'll put it this way. Would you stay mad at me for something stupid?"

"It depends on what it is. If it is something along the lines of ripping a page in one of my books, yes, I would forgive you. If it was something like what James did last night, I would want an explanation, but I would still forgive you."

"That's exactly my point. What James did was hurtful, but they can't stay mad at each other for long. They love each other, the same way we do." At that, he shook his head and looked at me.

"No." I was confused. I had no clue what he meant by this. Did he mean he doesn't love me? Not possible; we're soulmates. Did he mean-

"I love you more that anybody can love someone."

"I doubt it. I think I love you more."

"Are you sure? Because I think-" he broke off mid-sentence and used his vampire speed to pin me to the bed.

"I-" he broke off again and moved closer to me.

"Love-" he put his forehead against mine.

"You-" he kissed me lightly on the nose.

"The-" he kissed my lips softly and quickly.

My heart was racing a million miles a minute. I could feel his breath on my lips and the pink haze began to shield us from everything in the world.

"Most." This kiss was full of passion and love. The haze grew stronger as the kiss grew deeper and we fit together like two puzzle pieces.

"Delos." There were no words to be spoken. Physically speaking was useless, especially when in the haze. _I love you._

_I love you to, Maggie._

We spent five more minutes making out on the bed before Delos heard a noise coming from upstairs, where nobody was supposed to go. Suddenly he got up and ran out of the room.

_What's going on? _I said telepathically to Delos.

_I'm not sure. Stay in our room, _he replied with worry in his voice.

Ignoring what he told me to do, I stood up and left. I used the chord to find out where Delos went, but as I walked down the stairs, the sound of a movie became louder. Mare and Jade were watching Cabin in the Woods. I stalked up to the television and pressed the power button.

"Hey! Chris Hemsworth was just about to die!" Mare shrieked.

"I know; I've seen the movie a million times, having to explain it to Delos after." That was true. Delos wasn't used to the concepts of movies, let alone the use of a television.

"Guys! I haven't seen it before! You ruined it." Jade seemed genuinely upset, but then she cocked her head to the side as if she heard something humans couldn't.

"What is it?" I questioned. I was curious to know about what the noises were.

"I'm not sure, but someone or something is in the attic."

"Delos heard it too. That's why I came down here. To see if anybody else heard something." So... someone or something is in the attic. The only place Thierry made clear was off-limits.

"We should go check. Even if it's Thierry, he shouldn't be making that much noise." Mare had a point. Thierry was the eldest made vampire, ever. He would be more graceful and almost silent if he were up there alone.

Jade and Mare stood and then we ran through the carpeted halls, up the grand staircase and to the end of the hall. Most of the Daybreakers were already gathered at the closed door to the stairs that led to the attic. Shapeshifters were in their animal forms, werewolves were in wolf form, vampires were baring their fangs, witched had their balls of witch fire, ready to be thrown, and humans had weapons that could easily kill anybody or anything.

"What's going on?!" All three of us asked simultaneously as we approached the group of lethal people.

"We're not sure. Delos told me that someone was in the attic, so I wanted to check. Some of the others heard it as well." Thierry always spoke with authority and confidence, but his voice was tinged with concern now, as if someone might find out his deepest secret.

Just then, someone came running down the attic stairs and flung the door open. Everybody tensed ready to attack if it were a threat. The young woman's face was flushed, her eyes, red and puffy and she had a look of pure fury on her face.

Hannah Snow. Thierry's own soulmate had intruded into his personal space.

"WHAT IS ALL THAT?!" She was pissed. "THIERRY! ANSWER ME NOW! WHAT THE HELL IS ALL THAT SHIT UP THERE?!"

Silence.

"Hannah, I-" Thierry started to talk but was cut off when Hannah shoved past everyone and ran.

"Thierry... Why is she so upset? What's up there that cou-" Keller's questions were cut short as Thierry bound down the stairs and out the front door after Hannah.

Silence seemed to stretch out for what felt like hours.

"What the fuck just happened?" It was surprising that Iliana was the one to speak up. She almost never talked, especially when people were in a bad mood. Now she was the one to break the never ending silence, and swore while at it.

"I'm not... I... I have no idea." Gillian was Hannah's best friend and we all hated seeing each other in pain. This was awful.

"I think we should go see what's up there," Ash confessed, pissing off Mare. She strode up to him, kicked him in the shin, grabbed his ear and dragged him down the hall.

Nobody else felt like talking about it, so everyone went to their rooms.

When Delos and I got back to our room, I turned to face him. He must have felt that I was upset because he just walked over to me and put his arms around me while I thought about what could be in the attic that would make Hannah so angry.

All of the hugging and kissing stopped when Delos said, "I think Ash is right. I think we should see what's up there."

The only thing I could do was stare at him in complete shock, my arms still half hugging him.

"Maggie, could you please say something instead of just looking at me like that?"

What was I supposed to say to him? 'Oh, yeah! I think it's a great idea to get two of the most powerful Daybreakers pissed off at us when one of them is already royally pissed at the other, while the other is extremely pissed that they found out their secret!' Yeah, I don't think so.

"What are you- How could we- WHAT?!" I was truly agitated that he thought we should force ourselves into this. It's bad enough that both owners of the mansion and eldest people in Circle Daybreak left pissed off at each other.

"I think we should. That way we know what happened. That wa-"

"Are you psychotic? Thierry is the eldest made vampire and Hannah is the eldest old soul known to the Night World. If we got into this, we may not come back out alive, Delos. I'm serious. I don't care what you think. You are NOT going into that attic!"

"Maggie, I'm just saying th-"

"If you insist on going up there, then you're not sleeping in here tonight." I was furious!

"I'm not going to stop thi-"

"Get out." It was final. Delos and I were not sleeping in the same room tonight.

"Okay. Goodnight." Delos was upset that I would make him leave, but I wasn't going to give in. As he left he kissed me on the cheek and then paused, whispering in my ear, "Just remember, I love you."

Opening my my mouth was difficult to do without sobbing. Quickly, I shut it and slowly made my way to the bathroom as he closed the door to our bedroom.

When I finished cleaning up and had finally dropped down onto my bed, a soft knock sounded on the door.

"Come in."

"Can I talk to you?" Surprisingly the person standing nervously in my doorway was Rashel Jordan, the Cat, fearless former vampire hunter.

"Um... Yeah. Sure; Delos isn't sleeping in here tonight. Just me." Me all alone, longing for his kisses.

"Oh... Did you get in a fight?" Rashel was trying not to show it, but I could see something was really bothering her and that she was not only concerned about her problem, but Delos and I as well.

"Uh... well, sort of. He said he agreed with Ash-"

"Delos did too?!" She was shocked and angry about it. Why would she be like that?

"What do you mean?" Who else would agree with Ash on this matter? Why did she seem like that was the worst possible thing to happen?

"Well, when Quinn and I got back to our room, he said that Thierry has always had a place to keep stuff, stuff he didn't want people to know about, since he met him. I asked what he meant by secret and he said he didn't know, that he wanted to check the attic to see what made Hannah snap like that. I told him he could sleep anywhere but near me tonight."

"Oh... well, who else do you think wants to go into the attic?" I wanted to know. It wasn't our place to force ourselves into the situation.

"I don't know. We should talk to the rest of the girls though, to see what their soulmates thought."

"Sounds like a plan."

We were off to see which boys decided to disrespect us and our decisions.


End file.
